Temptation
by Southside
Summary: Hyde is tempted to cheat on Jackie. J/H Hyde's POV Complete!
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of That 70's Show characters.

Author's Note: This takes place after Jackie's dad goes to jail.

Chapter 1: The Fight

It was a usual Friday night. We were all hanging out in Forman's basement watching Gilligan's Island. Eric, Donna, and Fez were on the couch. Me and Kelso sat on the chairs across from each other. Jackie was in her usual spot: on my lap.

"Ugh, he's so annoying. If I was on that island, I would seriously kill him," Jackie said, referring to Gilligan.

"Shut up, you cold-hearted bitch," Fez spat at her. "He has feelings too, you know."

"Fez man, he's not even real," I explained to him.

"It doesn't matter. Why does everyone have to pick on poor Gilligan? He's a good guy. He deserves love. He deserves Tina. Oh, Tina!" Fez exclaimed, breaking into tears. He laid his head against Donna's shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

"There, there Fez. Tina does like you. She just doesn't know it yet," Donna told him, patting his back. He wrapped his arms around her, secretly trying to feel her up.

"Oh, Donna. Have you been working out lately?" Fez asked her, running his hands up and down her arms. She pulled away quickly and punched him in the arm. "Ow, Donna!" Fez shouted, rubbing his bruised arm.

"And to answer your question, yes I have. At least _somebody _noticed," she said, eyeing Forman.

"I was going to say something. It's just that…" he paused, "you know… uh… yeah."

"Nice save, Eric," Kelso teased him while opening his third popsicle.

"Shut up, Kelso. And stop hogging all the popsicles!" Forman snatched the popsicle from Kelso's grasp. They began to fight over it.

"So, Steven, what time are you picking me up tomorrow night?" Jackie asked, rubbing my chest seductively. She always did that when she's up to something.

"Picking you up for what?" I asked her.

"We're going dancing, remember? You said you would take me."

"No I didn't."

"Okay, _I _said you were taking me." I shook my head. There is no way I'm going to some stupid club where I'm forced to listen to some crappy dance music.

"Sorry, Jackie. I'm not going," I told her, gently pushing her off my lap so I could get up. I walked over to the fridge to get myself a popsicle. The pixie followed me.

"C'mon, Steven. You never do anything special for me," she pouted.

"Never did anything special? I shaved me beard off for you!" I reminded her.

"Yes, I know," she said, caressing my face. "And I appreciate it. I just wanted to pick something fun to do for our date."

"But you always get to pick what we do on our dates. Why can't I pick something for a change?"

"Because you'll pick stupid stuff to do," she told me, looking disgusted.

"What are saying? What I like to do is stupid to you?" I questioned her.

Everyone turned to stare at us. "Oh, this should be better than Gilligan," Fez stated.

Jackie ignored them. "Look, that's not what I mean. I'm saying that getting high while listening to your weird records, is not a date!" she shouted, shaking her finger at me as if I was a little kid.

"If you think I'm just a stupid pot head, why are you still going out with me?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just want to be with you."

"Yeah, I know." I flung my arm around her waist, holing her close to me. "But, I'm still not taking you dancing."

She glared at me. "Ugh! I hate you!" She pushed me away and stormed out of the basement. I just stood there like an idiot.

"I say, dump her man. She's evil," Forman told me.

"Yeah. You should dump her, Hyde," Kelso said. "Just send her to me. I know how to please her."

"Hey, Kelso," I called out to him.

"What?" I punched his arm. "Ow, man. You need to stop doing that," he told me as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, you need to realize that Jackie's not you girlfriend anymore. She's mine."

"Didn't look that way a minute ago," Kelso said stupidly.

I waved my fist in his face. "You want another one of these? I'm handing them out for free, man."

"All right, all right. I'm sorry, Hyde. Just don't hurt the face. It gets me the chicks." I shook my head. He's not worth my time. I grabbed my jacket and left the basement.

I got into my car and drove off. I was driving aimlessly until I spotted a run down bar just up the street. I parked my car in front of it and looked at the sign. It read: Working Man's Palace. I shrugged my shoulders. Well, I needed a drink.

I walked in and the smell of smoke, loud laughter, and music blaring form the juke box, seemed to greet me. My kind of place. Jackie wouldn't step one foot in here. I could here her now. "Ew, Steven. This place is so dirty. Poor people. Can't expect much from them." I shook that thought away. I got to stop thinking about her. Just for one night. 

I walked over to the counter and ordered myself a beer. The bartender was a fat, middle aged guy with a scruffy beard. It reminded me of mine. I miss my beard. I took a sip of my drink. 

I started to look around the bar. A few guys were playing pool on one side. On the other side, guys were just sitting at some tables, with a glass of beer in each of their hands. In the corner, I noticed some guys playing poker while a waitress served them their drinks. She was pretty hot. Nice body, blonde hair that was held in a messy ponytail. She looked up at me and noticed that I was staring. I quickly looked away.

She walked over to me, slowly. She took a seat next to me. "Haven't seen you around here before," she said.

"Yeah, first timer," I replied, taking another sip of my beer. She was even prettier up close. This wasn't the first time a girl tried to flirt with me while I'm going out with Jackie. Kelso's not the only one who could get the ladies. I usually just shrug them off. I didn't want to hurt Jackie. But, right now, she isn't one of my favorite people.

"It's nice to see a fresh face around here. It gets kind of boring after a while," she said. I nodded. "I'm Janet Metzler. So, are you going to tell me your name, or do I have to guess?"

"Steven Hyde."

"Steven, eh?"

My body seemed to tense up a bit. "No. Just call me Hyde," I said, seriously. "I hate when people call me Steven."

"Yeah. You don't look like a Steven," she replied, looking me over. "I think Hyde fits you just fine."

I grinned at her. This is what I needed. A cold beer and a nice person to talk to. I didn't need somebody bitching at me all the time. "You want another one?" she asked me, pointing at my empty glass.

"Sure."

"Hey, Uncle Jeff," she called out to the bartender, " get this guy another drink. On me." she winked at me. 

I don't know how long I sat there, but it didn't matter. I was enjoying myself. Me and Janet talked for a while. She told me about her parents. Her dad ran out on her when she was little and her mom remarried and wanted her to move to Florida, but she decided to live with her uncle, instead.

"Why the hell do you want to stay here?" I asked her. I always found it weird when people want to live in Wisconsin, of all places.

"This is where I grew up. It's my home. Besides, my stepfather's an ass. So, what's your story?"

I told her about my crappy parents and how the Forman's took me in when I was left an orphan. "I can't talk to my friends about this. Each of them have at least one parent who gives a damn about them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I tried to talk to my boyfriend about these type of things, but he just didn't get it. I broke it off after a while. Do you have a girlfriend, Hyde?"

"Yeah. Her name is Jackie."

"What's she like?" She looked at me curiously.

"Well, she's rich, bossy, spoiled, and bitchy. Oh, and she never shuts up."

"Then, why?" she asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you with her?"

"Trying to figure that out myself. I don't know. There's just something about her. Well, whatever it was, I think it's starting to fade."

"You want to know what I think?" I looked at her. "I don't think you and this Jackie girl belong together." I just stared at her. _Was she right? _

I got up from my stool. I was getting ready to leave. "I've got to go," I told her.

"Hold up," she said, grabbing a pen from her apron. She scribbled something on her napkin and handed it to me. It was her number. "Keep in touch, _Hyde._"She got up and walked away. I stuffed the napkin in my pocket and left the bar.

* * * 

I made my way back to Jackie's. I was practically living in her house since her dad's in jail and her mom won't leave Mexico. Jackie didn't want to be alone. So, I would spend probably about every other night in her house. We'd have sex until we were both left exhausted. Then, we would fall asleep in each other's arms. It was nice, you know. But, I had a feeling that tonight wasn't one of those nights.

I crept into her dark bedroom. I tried to sneak in, hoping that she was asleep. She wasn't. She turned on her light and glared at me. "Where were you?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Just out," I said, simply. "Look, Jackie. You win. I'll go dancing with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. But, I'm not dancing all night. And don't even think that I'm going to shake it to ABBA," I told her firmly.

"Okay, Steven. You don't have to _shake it _for me. I just want you to be there." She pulled me down for a kiss. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah. Let me get ready." I sat on the edge of the bed, my back to her. I remembered about Janet's number. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the napkin. Usually I would just throw it away, but I decided to keep this time.

I threw my clothes aside and got into her bed. I moved closer to Jackie, wrapping my arms around her, securely. I do have feeling for Jackie. Or is it just physical attraction? Is Janet right? Do we not belong together? We're complete opposites. We fight all the time about the stupidest things. We use to hate each other. How the hell did we last this long?

"Good night, Steven," she said softly, interrupting my thoughts. "I love you."

She always did that. She always tries to trick me into saying it back. I can't. No matter how many times she says it to me, I will never say it back to her. I just can't. "Night Jackie," I whispered in her ear. She sighed loudly. She was obviously disappointed. 

With all these different feeling inside of me, I didn't know what to do. My life was so simple before me and Jackie got together. She complicated things. She confused me. But, I do know one thing for a fact.

I wanted to see Janet again.

* * * * * * * * 

Ah, my first shot at angst. Sorry, if it's short. Hopefully it'll be good. Chapter 2 is on its way, but I need to know what you guys think of it so far. R & R please. I thrive on reviews! 


	2. Janet Takes Over

Author's Note: "Tina" is supposed to be Nina. Sorry about that.

Chapter 2: Janet Takes Over

As time went on, Janet and I became real close. I would sneak out of Jackie's house and go to the bar to visit her. I never called her. I'm not a phone type of guy. So, that was our relationship. We didn't do anything, but talk. I don't consider it cheating at all. So, I shouldn't feel guilty, right? For some weird reason, I didn't tell anybody about Janet.

So, here I was in Forman's basement, yet again. We were all there, except for Jackie, watching mindless TV. Kelso was on the lawn chair, playing with his yo-yo while Fez watched in fascination. Forman and Donna were getting all snugly on the couch. Watching them made me realize that me and Jackie will never have that, that special connection. Not that I wanted all that mushy crap. Just saying that even if we try, we could never be at that level.

"Damn that stupid Nina!" Fez pouted. "How could she turn me down like that?"

"Fez man, you don't need that. You just go find yourself another girl to drool over," I told him.

"You're right Hyde. So," Fez turned to Donna, "what are you doing Friday night, sexy lady?"

"What?" Donna asked, obviously confused.

"Fez, me and Donna are kind of dating," Forman explained.

"Yeah, but not for long," Fez replied. He winked at Donna. He mouthed 'Call me' as he made a gesture with his hand to make it appear to be a phone. Donna just laughed at him. Sorry Fez. I've tried that and I didn't succeed.

Just then, Jackie entered the basement. She looked wildly excited. She ran towards me and straddled my lap. "Guess what, Steven," she said grinning. She didn't wait for a response. She was too excited. "Since my dad feels bad for all the things he's putting me through, he's giving me a no-limit shopping spree. Yay!" She raised her arms in the air.

"Why should I be excited about that?" I asked her.

"Steven, shopping sprees make me happy. And when _I'm_ happy, I could make _you_ happy," she said flirtatiously.

"Long live the shopping sprees." I kissed her softly.

"C'mon," she said, getting off of my lap. "Let's get some _desert_ to celebrate." She grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"All right you two. Go enjoy your," Forman paused, "_desert_."

"No Forman," I told him. "We're going to have sex."

"I know. See, I was going for the metaphor."

"Yeah, and I was saying the actual thing," I said in my usual smart-ass way.

"Shut up and go have sex," Forman replied.

"Oh, we will." Jackie grinned as she pulled me out of the basement.

* * *

At Jackie's house, we were getting ready for some _desert._ We were on top of her bed, passionately making out. My hands were roaming her body, exploring her every curve. Right when I was going to make my move, she pulled away.

"Steven, I'm in the mood for a massage," she whispered in my ear.

"What? Now?" I asked her. "You want a massage?"

"No, silly," she explained, kissing my lips. "I want to give you one." 

"Really? Feeling generous are we?"

"I told you. I'm happy today. Besides, I've gotten a million messages. It's about time I gave one out."

"You use to get messages?"

"Steven, I'm filthy rich. I can have whatever I want." She pulled me in for another kiss. "I'll be back. I need to get the oil." With that, she left the bedroom.

I lifted my shirt over my head and checked myself out in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. I wasn't the same Hyde as the year before. I was in a _serious_ relationship now. I took a closer look in the mirror and what I saw made me jump.

I could have sworn I saw Janet standing behind me. I turned around quickly, but there was nobody there. I can't think about her. Not when I'm with Jackie.

"Are you ok, Steven?" Jackie asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her as casually as I possibly could.

She crept up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You're so tense, Steven. I think you're in a desperate need for a massage." She took my hand and motioned me to the bed.

She sat up in the middle of the bed, against the headboard. I laid back against her chest, welcoming her touch. She squirted the oil in her hands and rubbed them together. She began messaging my shoulders, pressing against my tight muscles. She moved down my arms and back up again. I couldn't help but moan at her every touch. She was pretty good at these types of things. _Did she use to do this with Kelso? _No, man. Don't think about crap like that. Who cares? That was in the past. She's with you now.

Jackie moved her hands to my sides, slowly making her way down. She moved her hands to my chest, rubbing it gently. The oil made it a more smoother and silkier touch, which I liked. She moved down to my belt and unbuckled it. She unzipped my pants and slid her hand in.

I groaned in pleasure as she grabbed a hold on me. She began stroking me lightly, almost teasing me with her gentle touch. I dunked my head back as my body began to heat up. "You like that don't you, Steven," she purred. I groaned in reply.

I couldn't take it anymore. I removed her hand and turned over so I was on top of her. She swiftly wrapped her legs around me, tightly. I kissed her hungrily, savoring her taste. I began trailing kisses down her neck, but I pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing a hold of my face.

"Nothing," I lied. Janet was on my mind. How could I make love to my girlfriend when I can't stop thinking about another girl? What if Jackie wasn't the right girl for me? Would she ever take Kelso back? I mean, she's done it before. Even if Kelso cheated on her with 100 girls, Jackie would always take him back. What would make this time any different? Suddenly, I was pissed off at her. She's going to go back to him. I know it.

"Steven… Steven," I hear her faint voice call out to me. But, I can barely hear her. I'm in my own world. A world where people get hurt when they care too much. "Steven!" She grabbed my face, jolting me back to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you?" She looked into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"What? I'm right here." 

"No," she said, still staring at me, "you're not."

I got off of her and sat up on the bed. "What's your deal, Jackie?"

"I should be asking you that," she replied. "Look Steven, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Where do you go at night?"

"I don't go anywhere," I said coolly.

"Yes you do," she accused. "Last week you said you were at Eric's house but he said he never even saw you that night. So, where did you go?"

"Nowhere, all right!" I defended myself.

"Stop lying to me, Steven. This is too familiar. You're staring to act like…"

"Starting to act like who?" 

"You're starting to act like Michael," she finished.

"I can't believe this," I said, shaking my head. "I don't need this crap from you, Jackie. Not now."

"Steven, I just want to talk to you."

I got off the bed and grabbed my clothes that were sprawled all over the floor. "Well, I don't feel like talking to _you _right now." With that, I left her house.

* * *

I went back to Working Man's Palace to see Janet. She spotted me right away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just passing by," I answered her.

"Wanna get out of here?" I nodded. She took my hand and we walked out of the bar.

We got into my car and started heading towards her apartment. We were quiet for a while. It seemed like Janet was a little uncomfortable, so she decided to break the silence.

"So… what happened?" she asked, nervously.

"Nothing."

"Hyde, you're a horrible liar. C'mon, you can tell me," she said sweetly, reaching out for my hand.

I turned and looked at her. Why can't Jackie be more like Janet? You know, cool, nice… less bitchy. "Well, me and Jackie were fighting and…"

"Ah, Jackie problems," she said. She always seemed to tense up whenever I even mention her name. "Look Hyde, we need to talk. Come inside."

We pulled up in front of her apartment and made our way in. I never really been inside her place. Usually, I just drop her off. It surprised me when she invited me in.

Her apartment looked like it should belong to a regular guy instead of a hot girl. It was messy with clothes and beer bottles scattered around everywhere. I felt comfortable there.

I sat down on her couch while Janet handed me a beer. "What was the fight about?" she asked, plopping down right next to me.

"She doesn't trust me," I answered, taking a sip of my beer.

"What? Does she think you're cheating on her?"

"Yeah, with you."

She was taken back by the remark. She almost choked on her beer. "With me? Why would she thing that?"

"I don't know. She caught me sneaking out to see you."

"You never told her about me? Why not?"

"Cause I know she'd get mad. Besides, it's none of her business anyway. She's just worried that I'm going to be like Kelso."

"Who's Kelso again?"

"He's her ex-boyfriend and one of my best friends. He cheated on her constantly while they were going out. So, she got pretty paranoid after that."

"Hyde, do you love her?" Janet asked calmly.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. Do you love her?" She asked again.

"Well, I … uh… I don't know," I said with my eyes to the floor.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Now wait a minute. I didn't say that. I mean…" I paused, " even if I did love her, I could never tell her that I do."

"Why not?"

"Because it's just not me." This was sad, but true.

"I don't think you do love her. If you really did, you should be able to tell her without a problem, even if it isn't your style." She moved a little closer to me.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe Jackie isn't the one."

"I know she isn't. I know I don't know Jackie personally, but from what you've been telling me, she isn't the one. She's always trying to change you. Making you be somebody that you aren't. You'll find what you're looking for, Hyde. Or maybe, it'll find you."

I turned and faced her. She leaned in and kissed me softly. She pulled away slowly, waiting for a response. I didn't know what to say. So, I kissed her back. I know it was wrong, but I didn't care. This felt right.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere more comfortable." She took my hand and led me to her bedroom.

* * * * * * * *

: Dodges at things being thrown at her: I know you hate me right now, but remember it's angst. Not sure if I want a happy ending or a sad one. I'll decide later. So R & R and tell me what you think about it. Sorry it took so long. I had a huge writer's block. 


	3. Pulling a Kelso

Chapter 3: Pulling a Kelso

I was in her bedroom now. I couldn't believe it. I was seconds away from cheating on Jackie. It wouldn't matter, right? We are as good as over. But, I still had a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach. What is that? Guilt? No, there's nothing to feel guilty about. Jackie doesn't really love me. Or does she?

"What's wrong, Hyde?" Janet asked, interrupting my thoughts. She walked over to the bed where I was sitting. I didn't answer her. She leaned in for a kiss. Right then and there, I started having flashes of Jackie.

~ Flashback~

__

Me and Jackie, sitting on top of my car, on our Veteran's day date. We had our first kiss that day. She said that she didn't feel anything. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. How could she not have felt anything? I have to admit that I felt a little something that night. How can she feel something when she kisses Kelso and not me? There is no way Kelso is a better kisser than I am!

Even though I didn't get any that night, it still remains one of my best dates ever.

~ End of Flashback ~

~ Second Flashback ~

__

She was waiting for me on my porch. It was prom night. I went outside and walked over to her. That was the first time I noticed how beautiful she was.

"Wow, you look beautiful," I told her. She did. The gown, the way she styled her hair, everything was working in her favor.

"Oh my God, so do you," she said, looking me over. I guess she didn't know that I cleaned up pretty nicely.

When she noticed that I was carrying a corsage for her, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. It took all of my will power to not kiss her back. She was my best friend's girlfriend. I may be an ass sometimes, but I'm loyal when it counts.

~ End of Flashback ~

~ Next Flashback ~

__

The day that I taught her Zen. I never realized how cool she could be, when she wasn't around Kelso of course. Then she kicked Laurie's ass. That just added icing to the cake.

"I guess that wasn't very Zen of me, huh Hyde?" she asked me.

"Jackie, where Zen ends, ass kicking begins," I told her. She nearly glowed.

~ End of Flashback ~

~ Fourth Flashback ~

__

That one fateful summer, where all my lustful energy was put into good use. I began liking her all over again. She was bummed out about Kelso ditching her, so she needed some loving that summer. And, I was the right man for the job.

I thought my feelings for her were just physical ones. But, one day, she didn't come to the basement at her regular time. Usually she came around 11:00 and we would immediately start making out. But, she wasn't there. I started to feel weird. I actually missed her. I needed my dose of Jackie. She was like a drug, and I was hopelessly addicted to her.

She finally walked in around noon. "Sorry, I'm late. I guess I slept…"

I didn't even give her a chance to finish. I pulled her down to the couch for a passionate make out session. I didn't need her to explain herself. I just needed her.

~ End of Flashback ~

~ Final Flashback ~

_We were sitting on my bed, and Jackie was feeling my face. I had just shaved my beard off for her. "Oh Steven, I love it. It's so smooth. But, I think you missed a spot," she said, referring to my side burns._

"Don't push your luck, Jackie," I told her.

"I know. But wouldn't it be better if you'd…"

"No," I told her firmly.

"But…"

"No."

"Fine, forget it. The beard is enough. I love it so much," she said again, caressing my face. "I love you too," she said softly, almost shyly.

I was completely shocked by what she had just told me. Not once since we've been going out has she ever told me that she loved me.

She gave me a questionly look. She wanted me to say it back. I really wanted to tell her that I loved her too, but my pride took over. All I did was kiss her back. She looked disappointed.

~ End of Flashback ~

Why couldn't I have said it to her? I mean, I love her and all… Wait a minute. I _do _love her. I've always loved her. Why didn't I realize this before! There was something about her. She was the only one that really got under your skin. The only one to ever make me feel this way.

All of this information was pounded into me in a period of 10 seconds. Look at me. I'm about to pull a Kelso; I'm going to cheat on Jackie. I couldn't hurt her like this. I can't lose her.

"I can't do this," I told Janet, pulling away from her.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to hurt her."

"Who, Jackie? Forget about her, Hyde. She's not right for you. Now, you and me, we are right for each other. I know you feel it, Hyde."

"No, I don't. The only reason that I thought I felt something was because I was pissed at Jackie," I explained. I got up from the bed, and got ready to leave.

"Why are you going back to her? You two are nothing alike," she spat at me.

"Why would I want to date someone who's just like me? That's like dating myself. I know Jackie has a pretty weird personality and likes the dumbest things, but," I paused, " that's what I love about her." With that, I left Janet for good.

* * * 

I went back to Forman's. I decided to talk to Jackie tomorrow. I wanted to give her time to cool off. If I went over to her house now, I think she would kill me. I didn't want to risk it.

I walked into the basement, and I was surprised to see Donna and Forman sitting on the couch. "What are you guys still doing here?" I asked, removing my jacket.

"Waiting for your dumb ass," Donna snapped at me. "What the hell did you do to Jackie?"

"Ah, so you've heard," I replied.

"Damn right we've heard," Forman said. "I know I'm not one of Jackie's biggest fans, but she doesn't deserve to be cheated on again."

"Cheated on?"

"Yeah, Jackie called me and told me everything," Donna answered. "She was crying her eyes out. Please don't tell me that you pulled a Kelso on her."

"I didn't cheat on her. Well, technically I didn't."

"What do you mean 'technically' you didn't?" Donna asked. "Who's this slut that you've been sneaking off to?"

"Janet is not a slut," I corrected her.

"Aha! So, the slut has a name!" Forman exclaimed.

"Look, we didn't do anything. We just kissed a few times," I admitted. 

"How could you, Hyde? Normally, I wouldn't give a rat's ass if you were with a bunch of girls, but this is Jackie. She's one of my best friends. If you break her heart, I'm going to have to clean up your mess," Donna lectured me.

"I'm not going to break up with her. I'm just going to wait until tomorrow to talk to her."

"Why don't you just go now?" Forman asked.

"Because… I … uh… don't feel like it," I said coolly.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" asked Forman, smirking at me.

"Very."

"No, Hyde. You are going to talk to her now," Donna commanded me.

"No. She's super pissed at me right now."

"You," she said, pointing her finger at me, "are going to talk to her now."

"No." I was going to stand my ground.

She took a step closer, tempting me to argue with her. Truthfully, Donna scares me sometimes. "All right, all right, I'll go. But, if I don't make it out alive, it'll be on your consciences."

"We'll take that chance," Forman told me. "Now, go get the woman you love back."

"Shut up, Forman." I left the basement and made my way to Jackie's.

* * *

I drove back to her mansion. I walked up stairs and down the hallway. I noticed her light was on, so I let myself in.

"Hey," I said, as I entered her room.

She didn't answer. She just looked at me. Deep, red circles surrounded her puffy, watery eyes. Tissues were scattered on top of her bed spread. She looked miserable. I hated seeing her like this.

"Jackie, I'm sorry, all right?"

She didn't respond. She turned away.

I walked over to her bed and sat down right in front of her, forcing her to pay attention to me. "Look, you were right. I did sneak out. For the past few weeks, I've been seeing this girl named Janet." Jackie put her hand to her face and began to sob.

"No, wait,' I told her, pulling her hands away from her face. "Nothing happened. We just talked. But, tonight I went over to her house and I…"

"You slept with her?" she asked. Her voice was breaking.

"No, god no. I just kissed her. I was going to, you know, but I didn't want to. Look Jackie, I had doubts about us. I didn't know if we were right for each other or if you would ever go back to Kelso."

"I would never go back to Michael," she said, firmly.

"I know that now. But, I wasn't sure before. Now, I know that this is it. This is what I hoped would never happen to me. I am in a relationship where I actually care about the person that I'm with. This has never happened to me. It kind of blew me away."

"Do you still like this _Janet girl_?" she asked, disgusted.

"No, I don't. I mean, we do have a lot in common, but she's not the one for me. I know I should have talked to you about this instead of going to another girl, but I couldn't. So, do you forgive me?"

"I don't know. Are you sure it's me you want to be with?"

"It's always been you, Jackie. Always."

A smile crossed her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me deeply. That night, I made love to her like never before. I really wanted to prove to her that she was the one.

After that, we snuggled in closely. I wrapped my arms around her securely, giving her a light kiss on top of her head. "Jackie?"

"Hmmm?" she moaned in reply.

"I love you."

She quickly opened her eyes. "Don't tease me, Steven."

"I wouldn't do that. Not unless you asked." I winked at her.

She nearly beamed. "I love you too, Steven." We fell asleep in each other's arms. And all my doubts about our relationship went out the window. Too bad it had to take another woman to make me realize something that I've known for along.

That I love Jackie Burkhardt.

~ The End ~

* * * * * * * * * *

Yay, happy ending. I couldn't bring myself to write a sad one. I also hated Janet. I would never let Hyde end up with her. That would just be wrong. Also, I added kick-ass Donna to knock some sense into Hyde. He needed it. So, R & R and tell me what you thought of it!

__


End file.
